


tell me your name, is it sweet

by dexdefyingstunts



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Alley Sex, Community: dckinkmeme, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, Genderfluid Tim Drake, Identity Porn, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Under-negotiated Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexdefyingstunts/pseuds/dexdefyingstunts
Summary: There's a pretty girl in this bar who won't stop looking at Jason.Or: Jason meets med student Caroline Hill.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 127
Kudos: 503





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1454.html?thread=2117038#cmt2117038) on the dckinkmeme!
> 
> Title is from "Chelsea Dagger" by the Fratellis, because I couldn't not

There's a pretty girl in this bar who won't stop looking at Jason.

Oh, she's not outright staring. She looks around the bar, at the sitcom reruns on the TV, down at her phone. But every so often she sneaks a glance over at him and _looks_ , not just a passing glance. She's cute- shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes. Maybe a little too wholesome for his taste, very all-American girl.

The girl looks up at him again. This time he makes eye contact, and she _blushes_. Honest-to-god blushes, flush creeping up her face. It’s not even a little bit subtle.

Jason takes a sip of his beer, considering. She _is_ cute. It’s not like he has anything better to do tonight. The job he was working is all wrapped up, the night is his.

She’d look cuter on his cock.

Mind made up, Jason grabs his beer bottle and heads her way, sliding into the seat across from her.

“Hey there.”

She looks up at him sharply. She doesn’t startle even a little bit- must have seen him coming over, still been watching him.

The girl raises an eyebrow. “Don’t tell me. ‘What’s a girl like me doing in a place like this?’”

Jason grins. “Well, I doubt you’re here to watch Scrubs.”

She rolls her eyes. “Hey, Scrubs is a work of art.”

“Not saying it isn’t, but if you wanted to watch Scrubs, you didn’t have to do it here.”

“But there’s booze here,” the girl says sagely. “The wildly inaccurate exploits of fictional hospital staff are only improved by booze.”

“You a nurse?” Jason asks.

“I’m in med school,” she replies.

“Yeah? How’d that happen?”

She laughs a little. “Fuck if I know.” She takes a long pull of her beer.

Jason smiles. “Fair enough. What’s your name, babygirl?”

There’s a pause.

“Caroline,” she says finally. “You?”

“Sean,” Jason says, giving her one of the names he’s been using lately.

“Nice to meet you,” Caroline says with a small smile.

“So, inaccurate medical sitcoms aside-”

“-what’s a boy like _you_ doing in a place like this?” she finishes for him, all snarky.

“Oh, y’know, I come for the high quality kitsch decor,” Jason quips back. “Nothing like a giant five-tined fork hanging over your head to really improve a night out.”

He sees the tension go out of her shoulders slightly at that.

“I need a smoke,” Jason says. “Wanna keep me company, or you still workin on your drink?”

“Yeah, sure, I’ll come with,” Caroline replies easily.

They duck out the back door into an alleyway, and Jason pulls out his cigarettes. He offers one to Caroline, but she shakes her head, just watching his hands as he lights up and takes a long drag.

“So,” Jason says. “Your place or mine?”

Caroline turns her head to look at him, looking surprised. “Sorry, what?”

Jason lets out a low chuckle, stepping closer to her. “Did you think I didn’t see the way you’ve been looking at me all night?”

Caroline’s whole face flushes with embarrassment, and one hand comes up to her hair, nervously.

“Guess I wasn’t as sneaky as I thought I was,” she says.

Jason smiles. He stubs out his cigarette out on the wall behind him, then steps forward again, getting into her space. “No,” he says, “but that’s alright. I don’t mind.”

He leans down toward her, slowly. Caroline still looks kind of shocked, but then she rises up to meet him in a kiss. It’s slow, sweet, until she grabs him by the front of his leather jacket, pulling him down hard and getting her tongue in his mouth. Jason groans into it, arms coming to wrap around her. Fuck, yes. This is exactly what he needed.

He moves them sideways, pushes her up against the brick wall and kisses her again, licking his tongue into her mouth and biting at her lips. Caroline lets out a little whimper as she kisses him back just as hot and heavy, and her arms wrap around his waist, hands clutching at the back of his leather jacket. Jason drapes himself over her, crowding her body up against the wall. He loves feeling the way she moves against him, rocking up against where his cock is already half hard in his pants. He braces one arm on the wall up above her head and moves the other one around her waist, pulling her in even closer to him. Caroline’s hips start moving forward in these jerky motions, like she’s chasing friction she can’t find.

“Wait,” Caroline gasps, pulling away. “Wait, I have to tell you-”

Jason slides his knee between her legs, up her skirt, so she can grind on his thigh like she so clearly wants to. She cries out as he makes contact and her hips buck forward, involuntarily chasing pressure. He can feel the slide of silky panties against his jeans. As she does, it becomes obvious what Caroline wanted to tell him.

Jason just leans down and kisses her again. “All good, babygirl,” he tells her, pushing his thigh harder between her legs.

Caroline moans into his mouth at that and starts grinding against his thigh properly, fucking her cock up against his leg as he fucks his tongue into her mouth.

He breaks away from the kiss so he can talk to her, leaning in close to her ear, voice low and dark and filthy. “Yeah, that’s it, baby,” Jason croons. “So good, babygirl. Take what you need, baby, ride me just like that.”

Caroline’s breathing heavy, letting out little gasping noises as she moves, and Jason wonders if she could come like this.

He pulls his head back to look her in the eyes.

“Want me to fuck your pussy, baby?”

Caroline lets out an absolutely wrecked noise at that, eyes fluttering hard as she keens. “Yes, fuck, _please_ -”

“Should we get out of here?”

Caroline hesitates. She’s got an odd look in her eyes, one Jason can’t quite place. Then she shakes her head and grabs him again. “Don’t wanna wait that long,” she says, and fuck if Jason’s gonna argue with that logic.

“Hang on,” he says, and pulls away from her far enough that he can get his hand inside his jacket, flip open one of the inner pockets, and pull out a little bottle of lube.

Caroline giggles. “You keep lube in your leather jacket?”

“I’m like a boy scout, babygirl, always prepared,” Jason jokes.

“Yeah?” Caroline quirks an eyebrow at him. “What else you got in there?”

At least three knives, one gun, a slightly suspicious amount of cash, several flashbangs, and a set of lockpicks, but he’s not going to tell Caroline that.

“Wouldn’t you like to find out,” he teases instead.

He slicks up his fingers and passes the lube to Caroline. “Hold that for me, baby.”

She takes it, draping her arms around his shoulders and hitching one leg up and around his hips so he can get his hand in between her legs, pushing her panties aside to rub at her hole.

“Fuck, babygirl,” Jason growls into her ear as he pushes his finger in. She’s hot and tight inside and she takes him easily, making a little noise into his ear as he slowly fucks his finger in and out. He hooks his finger, stroking down, and- _there_ , there’s the spot that makes Caroline whimper. He can feel her cock twitch against him, the way it’s straining inside her panties, making a wet patch on the front with little drips of precome.

“Need more,” she says breathlessly, and he pulls his hand out so she can pour more lube on his fingers before bringing them back. He slides his first finger back in, then adds a second one, savoring the way she gasps at the stretch, the sweetest little noise. He crooks his fingers again, making her hips buck forward, then starts fucking her with his fingers. She whines softly, dropping her head on his chest.

“Oh, so good, babygirl,” Jason tells her. “Taking my fingers so well, that’s it, baby-”

“So good,” Caroline whimpers. “Oh, fuck.” She starts to say something else, but stops herself.

“What is it, baby?” Jason’s voice is low and rough. “What do you need, babygirl?”

“Let me,” Caroline gasps out. “Let me-”

And then she’s pushing his hand back out of her, grabbing him by the arms and spinning them around, so that Jason’s pushed up against the wall instead of her. She’s way faster and stronger than Jason would have expected, actually kind of throwing him against the wall, but he’s certainly not complaining.

Caroline drops to her knees right there in the filthy alley, bare skin on dirty concrete. She’s got her hands on his waistband, scrabbling with his fly, and he helps her, getting his cock out of his pants for her. She immediately leans forward and swallows his cock down.

“Fuck,” Jason swears. “Fuck, babygirl-”

She bobs her head up and down, fucking her mouth on his cock, her hands on his hips, keeping him pushed up against the wall. She doesn’t let up, pushing fast and hard, and Jason savors the hot, wet feeling of her throat, the way her tongue feels against the underside of his cock.

“So fucking good, babygirl, your _mouth_ -”

Caroline pulls off, gasping for air, coughing a little. As she’s on her knees, panting, Jason grabs her by the shirt.

“C’mere,” he tells her. “Come back up here.”

He gets her back on her feet and spins them around again. He pulls a condom out of his jacket and rips it open, hurriedly rolling it onto his cock.

He hikes her skirt up as he lifts her up and hitches both her legs up over his hips, hooking his elbows underneath her knees. She’s braced up against the wall, but he’s still taking a fair amount of her weight. Her hand comes down to guide him in, and he pushes forward, sinking his cock into her hole.

They both make noises as he pushes inside, taking a moment to adjust before slowly pulling almost all the way out, then snapping his hips back, driving deep into her.

“So good, babygirl,” Jason moans. “This what you were hoping for? Giving me shy little glances across the room, hoping I’d fuck you just like this?” He starts to move faster, giving it to her hard, setting up a fast, punishing rhythm. Her cock’s trapped between them, rubbing up against his stomach with every movement.

Caroline whimpers, arms wrapped around his neck, face pressed into his shoulder. As he fucks her, she keeps letting out muffled little moans. They sound like they might be some attempt at words, but Jason can’t quite make out what it is.

He was absolutely right. She looks way better on his cock.

“Fuck, babygirl,” Jason growls out. “You feel so good, baby. Want me to come in you, babygirl?”

“Yes, yes, please, come in me _please_ ,” Caroline begs him. “Please come in me, please, please- oh _fuck-”_ Caroline lets out a sharp little cry as she comes, clenching down hard on Jason’s cock, shooting hot, thick ropes of come over his front, making an absolute mess of the inside of her skirt. She shoves her hand into her own mouth, trying to muffle her own noises, trying to bite back whatever it is that she can’t seem to help saying.

The way her hole pulses as she comes is too much, too fucking perfect, and Jason shoves all the way in as he comes with a long groan, vision whiting out.

They stay there for a long moment, his cock still throbbing inside her.

Finally, Caroline lets out a little laugh. “This is definitely not how I thought my night was going to go,” she says into his ear.

Jason laughs at that, smiling into her hair. “Hopefully it’s a pleasant surprise.”

“Definitely that,” she says, and he can hear the smile still in her voice.

He pulls out, slowly, listening to her breath hitch as he does, and gently sets her feet back on the ground, taking a step back. He pulls the condom off and tosses it into the dumpster. Caroline adjusts her skirt, smoothing it down as he tucks his cock away and zips his pants up. Both of them are still disheveled, but they manage to get back to “decent” pretty quickly. He picks up the lube where it’s fallen to the ground and tucks it back inside his jacket.

“I’d better get out of here,” Caroline says. “I’ve got an early shift at the hospital.”

Jason nods. “Want me to walk you home?”

“Nah,” she says. “Thanks, though. Have a good night.”

As she heads out, Jason considers following her, just to make sure she makes it home safe. On the one hand, it’d definitely be creepy of him. On the other, she’s walking alone in Gotham in the middle of the night, and the “protecting Gotham’s citizens in a slightly creepy fashion” ship set sail a really fuckin long time ago.

He waits a minute, making sure she’s far enough away that she won’t see him. Then he jumps up onto the fire escape on the opposite wall and scales his way up it, intending to follow her from the rooftops, where she won’t see him.

Weirdly, though, when he gets up to the roof, he can’t find Caroline again. Jason knows which way she’d been walking, and he leaps a couple of buildings, trying to catch up to her. She’d barely had a minute’s head start. No way she should have been able to lose him like that. He searches for a while, wanting to make sure nothing bad had happened, but he finds no evidence that it did. Caroline just fucking vanished.

Eventually, he gives up. Maybe she just took a weird turn or something. Anyway, he’s beat. It’s been a long night, and that fuck in the alley wore him out in the best possible way. He drops back to the street so as to avoid any bats that might be running the rooftop highway, and heads back to his apartment to crash.

Later that night, after Jason’s showered and flopped into bed, it hits him. Those little noises Caroline was making. It _was_ words- that is, one word.

She’d been saying _Jason_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love! 
> 
> I'm also on [tumblr](https://dexdefyingstunts.tumblr.com/) if you wanna come say hi


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to everyone who commented on the first chapter and said they'd be down for more! Y'all're inspiring af, and I hope you like the update! Extra thanks to dualmode and iwishiwasntaprocrastinator, whose ideas ended up in this chapter, and luluwriter, who is the best beta. Y'all're rad.

“Want me to walk you home?”

“Nah, thanks, though. Have a good night.”

Tim gets about five steps out of the alleyway before he completely freaks out. Holy shit, he just fucked Jason. Of all the questionable bar hookups, he had to pick his sort-of-brother who tried to kill him once. And Jason didn’t even know it was him.

His skirt is still clinging to his legs, damp and sticky from him coming all over it. His panties are completely ruined, covered in cum and lube and stretched out from having been shoved to the side. He can feel lube leaking out of his hole, which is deliciously sore from having been fucked so hard. His knees are rough, red and scraped up from dropping to his knees to suck Jason's cock. He doesn't even want to know what his back looks like where it'd been up against the brick wall. 

He's absolutely filthy.

The thought sends a hot shiver of heat down his spine. Jason made him filthy. Jason fucked him right there in the dirty alley, and now he’s a mess.

Tim forces himself to keep walking steadily. Okay, think. If he knows Jason at all, there's no way in hell he's gonna let a nice girl like Caroline walk home alone. Tim can't risk Jason finding Caroline's apartment, so he needs to lose him, and fast. 

Tim crosses the street suddenly, then ducks into an alleyway. He pulls a grappling gun out of his purse and shoots it, his skirt fluttering around him as he rockets up to the roof. He doubles back a few buildings, then finds a dark shadow to hide in and waits. Sure enough, he sees Jason on an opposite roof, heading in the direction Tim had left. Tim moves, zigzagging over the building tops, putting distance between them, making it hard for Jason to trace him.

Fuck, it's so unfair. Jason finally pays attention to him, finally shoves him up against a wall and kisses him like Tim's been wanting him to. And it wasn't even Tim he liked, it was just some girl he'd barely spoken to for five minutes.

Once he’s sure he’s lost Jason, Tim drops to street level and heads back to Caroline’s apartment. He peels off his dirty clothes, takes off his makeup and wig, hops in the shower, going through the motions.

Finally, Tim flops down on his bed with an exhausted sigh. It’s just that he can’t stop thinking about it. He can still hear Jason’s voice, rough and low, calling him _babygirl_. The way he said _want me to come in you, babygirl?_ He’d been wearing a condom, of course, but just for a minute, Tim lets himself think about what it would have been like if he hadn’t. If Jason had really come deep inside him, so Tim could feel the hot wetness of it. The way it would have dripped out of his hole afterwards, dripping down his thighs, onto the alleyway pavement. The thought makes Tim shudder.

He remembers the feeling of Jason’s cock in his mouth, its weight, hot and heavy, smelling of sex and musk and Jason, the way it tasted like heaven. He wonders what it would taste like if Jason came in his mouth, on his face. If Jason would say _so good, babygirl_ , the way he’d been saying when Tim was sucking his cock. _So pretty, babygirl. You look so good with my come all over your face._

Tim groans. This train of thought is not helping, even if his dick disagrees with him.

It’s not like it meant anything. Jason just wanted to get his dick wet, to hook up with a random stranger. He hadn’t even tried to give Caroline his number. Besides, it’s not like he’d ever want Tim if he knew who he really was.

He just needs to move on with his life. It’s not like Jason’s ever going to see Caroline again, and the sooner Tim can forget about it, the sooner he’ll be able to look Jason in the eyes again.

Better just to pretend it never happened.

**…**

Tim’s spending a rare night at his own place working through files for his other cases, when he gets the call. It’s from Barbara, and Tim grabs his phone, thinking she might have intel for him.

“What’s up, Babs?”

“Tim, why is Jason asking me about Caroline Hill?”

Tim chokes on his coffee.

“He’s _what_?”

“He’s trying to track her down,” Barbara tells him, and Tim about shits himself. “Well, I mean, he said he was looking for a med student named Caroline, and the description fits.”

This is bad, Tim thinks. This is very, very bad.

“Tim? Am I right? Did you run into Jason undercover?”

Well. That’s one thing to call it. Tim thinks fast, trying to come up with something to tell her that she won’t immediately see through, and completely fails.

“Not that I know of,” Tim replies, a beat too late, trying to school his voice into something neutral and casual.

Babs is not even a little bit impressed with that answer. “What, you think you ran into Jason at the hospital and just didn’t notice? You, of all people?”

“Well, what did he say?” Tim asks impatiently.

Barbara snorts. “Said he met her at a bar.” Tim freezes. Babs goes on: “Didn’t believe that for a second. It turns out he’s working his own case- one of the pharmaceutical companies that supplies the hospitals.”

Tim is valiantly trying not to panic. Why the fuck is Jason looking for him? He wouldn’t ask for Babs’ help just to track down a hookup. Not without a very, very good reason.

Tim takes a deep breath, tries to get his heart rate under control. “Did you tell him?”

Babs sighs. “No, I didn’t.” Tim bites back a sigh of relief. He definitely owes Babs dinner, at the very least, when this is all over. “But you should. Your cases might overlap.”

She’s right, is the annoying thing. “I don’t know about that,” Tim hedges.

There’s a pause. “Tim, you know he’s not going to care, right?”

And on that, she’s very wrong, but Babs doesn’t know that Jason has a very good reason to care in this case. And Tim knows what she means, she means that Jason isn’t some kind of bigot and won’t give a damn about him crossdressing for a case. He certainly didn’t mind when he got his hands up Tim’s skirt, Tim thinks, and yeah, that is not a train of thought he wants to be on while talking to Babs.

“I know,” Tim says instead. “I’ll talk to him about it.”

“Good,” Babs says. “Get your shit together so I can focus on the important stuff.”

Tim laughs. “Thanks, Babs.”

“No problem, kid.” And then the line goes dead.

The warning from Babs at least means that Tim isn’t surprised when at about one in the morning, the Red Hood climbs through his window.

Tim’s still at his computer, still working cases, though he’s made very sure to hide everything related to the hospital case.

He ignores Jason when he comes in. He needs to act like he would have before, even though his heart is pounding in his chest at the knowledge that he’s seeing Jason again for the first time since the alley.

“A little bird told me you were looking into Gotham General.”

“More like a little Oracle,” Tim replies, and he’s proud of how even his voice sounds.

Jason stalks over to him and looms behind Tim’s chair. Honestly, of all the bad Bat habits to pick up. It’s probably meant to be intimidating, but that’s not exactly the effect it has on Tim.

Jason’s voice crackles through the helmet’s voice modulator. “What dirty secrets did you find?”

“Someone’s selling body parts,” Tim says. “Nothing to do with your drugs case.” He keeps his eyes on the monitor, keeps typing away. He can feel the weight of Jason’s eyes on him, and tries to remember that getting turned on is not an appropriate response to being loomed at. There’s a long silence. Tim focuses on his code, thinks about his last hospital shift, anything to keep his attention away from the fact that Jason is _right there_ , and the last time he’d been this close to Jason he’d been getting railed within an inch of his life.

“I’m looking for someone.”

Tim swivels his chair around, but of course he can’t see Jason’s expression under the helmet. Tim arches an eyebrow. “So?”

Tim’s pretty sure Jason’s rolling his eyes, even if he can’t see it. “So, you’re the stalker extraordinaire. Find her for me.”

“Okay, first of all, you shouldn’t insult people when you ask for their help,” Tim says. “Second of all, I’m busy. Do it yourself.” He can still feel the blood rushing through his ears, on the very edge of panic, but he keeps it under control, keeps his voice steady.

“C’mon, Tim,” and there’s a rough note to Jason’s voice even through the modulator. “Just do it. I need to find her.”

Tim’s not prepared for how worried Jason sounds. “Why?”

“I just fucking do, okay?” Jason snaps. “Can you help me or not?”

Tim rolls his eyes. “Okay, fine.” He turns back to his monitor and starts pulling up hospital records.

“Okay, here,” Tim says, pulling up a file. Jason’s still looming behind him. “She’s a student at GU’s medical program, does her internship at Mercy.” Five hours was plenty of time to hack the records, put Caroline in at the wrong hospital. He glances behind himself, back up at Jason. “Why the hell is this girl so important, anyway?”

Jason doesn’t answer that. “Thanks for the tip.” And then he’s gone, slipping out the window just as quickly as he came.

Tim breathes out a shaky sigh of relief. Fuck, that was stressful. He leans forward in his chair to hang his head between his knees, trying to get his breathing under control. Why the frick is this happening. Why is Jason on the hunt for Caroline. Why did he make such bad decisions. Why can no one in their family just use the front door.

He’s under no delusion that sending Jason in the wrong direction will work forever. Jason will figure out he’s been duped, and then things might get interesting. But with a little luck, he won’t put all the pieces together until this job is done, and by then, Caroline Hill will be long gone.

Two more weeks. He just has to make it through the next two weeks, finish the case. Then he can burn Caroline Hill’s ID, wipe her from existence. And Jason never has to find out.

**…**

There’s only three days left on this job. Tim is so, so close to bringing the organ trafficking in this hospital down, and he leaves his shift worn out but satisfied, knowing everything with the case is going the way it should.

As soon as Tim gets back to Caroline’s apartment, he knows he’s in trouble.

He flips on the light and walks into the living room, and spots the way the window’s been jimmied, the way things are out of place. Someone’s broken in.

“You’ve got a fuckton of explaining to do, Replacement.”

Shit.

Tim turns around, slowly, carefully.

“Hey, Jason.”

“Hey there, Caroline.” Jason’s got a dangerous, predatory smile, and he’s casually leaning up against the wall like he owns the place.

“What do you want?” Tim’s heart is pounding in his chest. He wonders if he’s gonna get the shit kicked out of him. Jason’s in civvies, but so is Tim, and he doesn’t know if he can take him like this, in girls’ jeans and a freaking blouse. (It’s not like he has _no_ gear on him. He was raised by Batman. But way, way less gear than he’d want for an actual fight with Jason.)

“I told you what I want.” Jason pushes himself off the wall, eyes narrowing. “I want a fucking explanation.”

Tim takes a deep breath. “I’m undercover,” he starts. “For the hospital case. We needed someone who would have access to everything, but who nobody would pay much attention to. So, med student.”

“Sure,” Jason says, raising an eyebrow. “And you couldn’t be a male med student?”

“That’s what I said,” Tim replies. “But Alfred said I look too young to be a med student, and that would attract attention. Caroline doesn’t have that problem.”

“Okay,” Jason says, taking a step forward. Tim resists the urge to step back. “So it’s just a cover? Just for a case?”

Tim nods.

“Then what case were you working in that bar?” Jason steps forward again, and Tim’s at a loss for words.

“What?”

“It’s not a trick question. Why were you in that bar as Caroline instead of-?” Jason cuts himself off. “Were you following a lead?”

Tim swallows hard. “No.”

“No?” Jason’s voice is low and dangerous, and Tim’s heart is in his throat.

“No, I wasn’t following a lead,” Tim manages to get out. “I just- I just wanted to-” he fumbles.

“Just wanted to?” Jason’s voice softens slightly, and Tim breathes out in relief and nods.

He’s sort of hoping that’s the end of it, but of course it isn’t.

“When did you figure out it was me?”

Tim drops his gaze. He can’t meet Jason’s eyes. “When you walked in.”

“Right.” Jason’s voice is still low, dark. “And when did you figure out I didn’t know it was you?”

Tim can feel himself flushing with embarrassment, feel the way his ears are burning. “When you asked if I thought you hadn’t seen the way I was looking at you.”

Tim sees Jason nod out of the corner of his eye. “I wasn’t wrong, though, was I. I saw you, giving me these little glances. These tiny little looks, like you wanted to stare but didn’t dare to.”

Tim dares a look up at Jason now, and he’s still got that dangerous smile. Like he might eat Tim alive. Jason steps forward again. He’s barely inches away from Tim now.

“How long have you been looking at me like that?”

Tim fucking chokes.

Jason moves, suddenly. He grabs Tim and pushes him backward, using his weight to move him, and Tim stumbles backward till he hits the wall, hard enough to knock the breath out of him. Jason brings one arm up to Tim’s throat, pushing up under his chin. His other hand has a painful grip on Tim’s shoulder.

“Don’t lie to me. Don’t you fucking dare. You tell me the truth, babygirl.”

Tim can’t help the noise that comes out of him when Jason calls him that word again.

“A- a while,” Tim chokes out.

“That’s what I fuckin thought,” Jason says, pushing his arm harder into Tim’s throat, leaning into him, making him wheeze. The look on his face is pleased, but still sort of terrifying? Like a cat that’s cornered a mouse. Tim wonders when he became the mouse.

Jason leans forward, gets his face barely an inch away from Tim’s, fire in his eyes. “You wanna know what I was thinking, when I saw you in that bar? I was thinking, there’s a pretty girl who wants me to fuck her til she cries. I was thinking, she’s cute, but she’d look cuter on my cock.”

The noise Tim makes is mortifying, high-pitched and needy, thin and breathy from his limited airflow.

Jason gets up close to his ear, and, impossibly low, says, “I was right. You’re way prettier when you’ve got my cock in you.”

Jason’s arm moves from his throat, and Tim barely has time to gasp in a breath of air before Jason grabs him again and bodily turns him around, twisting an arm up behind his back and slamming him face first into the wall.

“You’re in big trouble, babygirl.”

Tim whines. He could break this hold. Probably. But he’s not really going to try to. Not when Jason keeps calling him babygirl. Not when Jason’s voice is dark with lust, and Tim’s already getting hard in his pants.

“I’m sorry,” Tim gasps. “I’m sorry, Jay.”

“I don’t think you are,” Jason says. “You’ve been wanting me for ages, and then you finally got your chance, and you just couldn’t help yourself, is that it? Huh, babygirl? Just a weak little babygirl who can’t help herself, needs her pussy fucked so _bad_. Is that true, babygirl?” Jason’s voice is soft and sweet, tinged with condescension, like Tim’s some kind of helpless little slut, and the sound goes straight to Tim’s cock.

Tim whimpers and nods, head still pressed into the wall.

Jason twists his arm up harder behind his back, and Tim cries out in pain. “You’re not sorry yet, baby. But you will be.”

Jason presses his body up against Tim’s and runs his hands over him, touching, teasing. Tim can feel Jason’s hard-on pushing into his back. Fuck, it’s so good, having Jason touch him again. It’s so much better than the memory he’s been holding onto this whole time.

Jason grabs his tight jeans on the side and tugs at them. “I don’t think you need these, do you babygirl? A little slut like you doesn’t need these.” Tim’s breath catches at that, sending heat through him.

“Stay very still for me, babygirl.”

Jason keeps his grip on Tim’s arm with one hand, leaning back. Tim hears the _sching_ as a knife switches open, and fights the urge to bolt, struggling to stay still. Jason’s careful, sliding the knife between fabric and skin. Tim can feel the cool flat of the blade on his bare skin, and is painfully aware that he’s a hair’s breadth, a finger’s twitch, away from its sharp edge.

“There, that’s better,” Jason says. He didn’t cut the jeans off like Tim thought he was going to. Instead, Tim realizes, he just cut out a piece. Just enough to expose Tim’s hole, while leaving his cock trapped. The pressure of the jeans over his cock is quickly becoming painful, and Tim whines again.

“I don’t think you need these either.” There’s a sharp tug on Tim’s panties, the sound of fabric ripping, and Jason cuts those open too. “Now I can see your pretty pussy.”

There’s a _click_ as Jason puts the knife away.

Jason grabs him again and Tim doesn’t even try to stop him. Jason hauls him across the room and bends him over the kitchen counter, grabbing Tim’s wrists and pinning them down above his head, one hand wrapped around both of Tim’s wrists. “Legs open,” Jason says, pushing a knee against the inside of Tim’s knee, forcing his legs to spread wide, and Tim does, stretching the tight jeans to their limit. Tim can only imagine what he looks like: in Caroline’s clothes, legs spread wide, facedown on the counter, jeans cut open for easy access. Like a slut. Like a girl.

“Please,” Tim gets out.

Jason’s rubbing slick fingers at his hole. “Please, what? Please fuck you?”

Tim lets out a high pitched keen and nods.

“Yeah? You want me to fuck you again? Liked the way my cock felt in your little pussy?”

“Yes- yes, fuck, please, fuck-”

“I can’t hear you, babygirl. Tell me, did you like it?”

“Yes, goddamn it, _yes_.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, I liked the way your cock felt in my pussy,” Tim gasps out. “Please fuck me.”

“Good girl,” Jason growls out. His body’s pressed up against one side of Tim’s, one hand still leaning heavy on Tim’s wrists. He pushes one finger into Tim’s hole, and Tim inhales sharply at the sudden stretch. “You beg so pretty. Do it some more.”

Tim whimpers. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it. I want you to fuck me again so bad, please. Please fuck me.”

Jason adds a second finger and twists them, making Tim gasp. “Keep going.”

“Want you to fuck my face again,” Tim begs. “Want your cock again, want to choke on it. Want you to fuck my pussy, want you to come in me.”

Jason fucks his fingers in and out of his hole. “Good girl. Your pussy’s so wet for me, babygirl. Beg for my cock. Beg me to put it in you.”

Tim whines. “Please put your cock in me. Please put your cock in my pussy.”

Jason pulls his fingers out and leans down to speak directly in Tim’s ear. His fingers tighten around Tim’s wrists and he flattens himself against Tim’s back, leaning on Tim’s body, pushing him into the counter.

“Say my fucking name. You couldn’t stop saying it last time, could you?” Jason’s voice is low and dangerous, and it shoots straight to Tim’s core. Jason had _heard_ him. He’d tried not to say it, but he hadn’t managed, and Jason had heard him.

“Couldn’t stop yourself, huh, babygirl? So say. My. Name.”

Tim makes a noise, a wordless plea. “Jason.”

“Louder, sweetheart.”

“Please, Jason-”

“I’m gonna make you fucking scream it, you hear me?”

“ _Jason!_ ” Tim cries out. “Jason, please, Jason!”

Jason pulls back, and takes one of Tim’s wrists in each of his hands, pulling them back, pinning them to the counter on either side of Tim’s head. Tim feels the fat head of Jason’s cock prodding against his ass, before it’s pushing into his hole. Fuck, it’s so big, such a stretch. Jason’s not being gentle this time, doesn’t give Tim any time to adjust, just starts roughly fucking his hole, and Tim lets out breathy little noises with every hard, punishing thrust.

“You’re such a little cockslut, babygirl. Yes, you are. You love this, don’t you?”

Tim whimpers and nods. “Yes- ah! Yes, Jason, love this. Love it when you fuck me.”

Jason lets out a moan. “What are you, babygirl? Say it.”

“I’m a- ah! I’m a little cockslut,” Tim chokes out. “I’m your babygirl slut.”

Jason makes another noise at that, fucking him harder. “That’s right, babygirl. You’re such a little slut for my cock. Bet you can’t come without something in your pussy. You just need to be full. Need it so fucking bad.”

Tim moans at that. He tries to push his cock up against the counter, but the angle’s wrong, he can’t quite reach anything, can’t get any friction. His cock is so hard it hurts, straining against his jeans, and there’s nothing for him to rub off on, even as he desperately tries to hump the counter like a badly trained dog.

He tries to pull one hand out of Jason’s hold so he can touch himself, but Jason’s grip only tightens on his wrists, pushing them hard into the counter, keeping Tim pinned.

“Did you think I was gonna let you come? Oh, babygirl. Not gonna happen.”

Tim whimpers desperately. “Jason, please? Please touch me, please let me-”

“No. Not yet.”

“Please, Jason,” Tim begs. He doesn’t know what Jason wants from him, what he needs to do so Jason will let him come. Jason shoves his cock deep inside of him, pushing into his prostate, and Tim cries out, seeing stars.

“Not until you learn your lesson, babygirl.” Jason rams his prostate again, and Tim keens, high-pitched and needy. “You were such a bad girl, slutting around at that bar. Not telling me who you were. You know what you are, babygirl?”

Tim whines. “I’m a little cockwhore.”

“That’s _right_. You’re a desperate little slut. You let me fuck you right there in that alley. Anybody could have seen you, spreading your legs for me. You’d let me fuck you anywhere, wouldn’t you.” It isn’t a question. It doesn’t need to be, because they both know Jason’s right.

“Gonna dress you up and take you out. Put you in a tiny little skirt, slutty little panties, high heels, and take you to another bar. I’m gonna make you ride bitch on my bike. Show the whole world what a good little girl you are for me.”

“Yes, fuck, yes,” Tim gasps. He can just picture himself dressed like a little whore, clinging to Jason’s back. The way people would look at them, the way it would feel.

“Jason, _please_ ,” Tim begs. “Please, please let me come.”

“Have you learned your lesson yet?”

Tim cries out. “Yes, I have, I’m sorry, Jason _please_.”

“Next time you need to get fucked so bad, you come to _me_. Not to some seedy bar. You understand me? Answer me, babygirl.”

Tim whines. “Yes, I understand, I will, I promise, _please!_ ”

Jason growls in satisfaction. “You’re gonna come on my cock, babygirl. Come all over my cock like the little cockslut you are.”

Finally, he moves one hand down to Tim’s crotch, and fuck, it feels so good, the heat of Jason’s palm rubbing him through his pants, finally giving him the friction he needs. He’s so close already, so worked up, and Tim whines, grinding into Jason’s hand, bucking his hips up into his palm as Jason fucks his hole, slamming into him, and it feels so fucking good.

“Say my name. Come for me and say my _goddamn_ name, you pretty little slut-”

“ _Jason!_ ”

Tim screams as he comes, yelling Jason’s name so loud he’s sure the whole apartment building heard him. Sheer pleasure crashes over him. His pants are still too tight, and it hurts as his dick twitches from coming, straining against his pants, but the little twinges of pain only make it better, sharper. His come soaks through the front of his jeans, and he’s sure Jason can feel it against his hand as he rubs Tim through it.

“Fuck,” Jason swears, hips slamming into Tim’s, getting jerky and erratic. He grabs Tim by the sides of his hips, holding him steady as he grinds into him. “Fuck, babygirl, fuck!” Jason comes with a long, loud moan, spilling deep inside of Tim. It’s so hot Tim can’t stand it, whimpering at the knowledge that Jason’s filling him up.

Jason’s hips still. They stay there for a long moment, Jason buried inside him, hands gripping tight on Tim’s hips. Tim’s head on the hard counter, the edge of it digging into his stomach. The wet patch on the front of his pants slowly spreading, getting damp and sticky. Tim’s heart’s still racing, and he tries to catch his breath, waits for his body to recover.

“Fuck, babygirl.” Jason’s voices is hoarse. “You’re a fucking marvel.”

Tim glows with pride at Jason’s praise, feels it settle warmly in his chest.

Jason slowly slides his cock out and releases his grip, hands coming up to gently pull Tim up.

“C’mere, that’s it.” Jason eases him off the counter and wraps him up in a princess carry. He carries him over to the couch and sits down with Tim on his lap, cuddles him close. Tim shuffles, finding a comfy place to rest his head on Jason’s shoulder.

Jason’s hands pet him, soothing and gentle. “You were so good, babygirl.” One hand comes down to his poor abused hole, just stroking the outside, running fingers through the mess between his legs. Jason’s come is dripping out of his hole, dripping onto his ripped, ruined jeans, dripping onto Jason’s. The front of his pants are damp and rough and sticky from his own come. He’s sore from being fucked, from holding himself up on wide spread legs. Tim’s boneless from orgasm, all fucked out and sleepy, head fuzzy and blissful. He’s a mess, and he’s never been so happy.

“Can I take my jeans off now?” Tim asks. “Wet jeans.”

“Hmmm,” Jason responds. He cocks his head like he’s thinking about it, like there’s actually a question of whether he’ll say yes. It’s so hot, it sends a frission of heat through Tim, straight to his worn out cock. “In ten minutes, you can.”

Tim nods, and yawns, nuzzling into Jason’s shoulder, letting his eyes fall closed.

“What if I’m not awake in ten minutes?”

Jason lets out a low chuckle. “Then I’ll do it for you.”

Tim makes a little noise at that. “Okay.”

Jason presses a kiss to the top of his head, wraps his arms around Tim in a tight hug. “Rest now, babygirl.”

And Tim does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this update, let me know in comments!
> 
> If y'all have Ideas for scenes in this verse, I love to hear them! I can't promise to write all prompts but I would love to hear your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

Tim wakes up slowly, drifting into consciousness.

He’s in a bed, under a soft comforter. There’s sunlight filtering through from somewhere. He stretches, and his body’s sore, why- oh. And then he remembers, visions of the night before suddenly flooding his head. Right. Jason. Jesus _Christ_ , Jason.

Tim rolls over, but there’s no one in the bed with him. He’s not surprised, exactly. It’s not like Jason has ever done anything besides come and go as he pleased. But jeez, it’s going to be awkward the next time he sees him. Especially if they’re all suited up and surrounded by the other bats, which seems likely.

Tim flips the comforter off and realizes that he’s wearing a comfy pair of pj pants. He’s all cleaned up and in pjs, with a clean face and his wig carefully put away, and that is definitely, definitely not the state he was in when he passed out on the couch last night.

Tim doesn’t know what to do with that information. Maybe he’ll have some idea once he has his coffee.

Tim stumbles blearily into the kitchen, then stops in his tracks.

Jason is standing at the stove in nothing but his boxers, casual as anything. He’s stirring something in a big pan, and there’s a delicious fried smell wafting from it.

“Oh, hey,” Jason says. “I’m making breakfast.” Like it’s totally normal for him to be in Tim’s kitchen, making him breakfast. “Eggs and potatoes. Gonna be fuckin delicious.”

Tim stares for a moment.

“I made coffee,” Jason tells him, and that’s what gets his legs to unfreeze from their spot. Tim shuffles over and goes through the motions of fixing himself a cup. He’s still half asleep and not totally sure he’s not dreaming. He leans against a counter and drinks his coffee. Jason just keeps cooking, stirring potatoes and chopping onions and whisking eggs.

Jason waits until he finishes his first cup of coffee and pours a second one before he starts talking.

“So,” Jason says, and Tim flushes.

“So,” Tim agrees.

“Uh, so you got something to tell me?” Jason asks. “Cause I feel a bit out of the loop here, to be honest.”

Tim’s lost. “What do you mean?”

Jason sighs. “Shit, sorry. I _mean_ , ‘Hi, nice to meet you. What’s your name and what are your pronouns?’”

“Oh.” That’s a really good question, actually.

Tim hesitates. “Uh, it’s not. I’m not.”

“It’s okay, whatever it is,” Jason assures him. “Just tell me so I don’t fuck it up.”

Tim believes him, believes that Jason wouldn’t mind whatever his answer was. And he’d be lying if he said that playing Caroline Hill hadn’t had a bigger impact on him than he expected. But it’s confusing, and complicated, and Tim doesn’t exactly have a straight answer for him. How’s he supposed to explain it, the way acting like a woman feels- not easy, exactly, but good. Good, and right. How’s he supposed to explain that he also likes being a man, that it feels comfortable and safe? And _right_ , too, and he doesn’t ever want to lose that?

“I’m not, not a dude?” Tim winces. “Sorry. ‘Tim’ is fine, ‘he’ is fine. Um. It. It depends on the day, I guess.”

“Okay,” Jason says, easily. Like it really is okay. “And Caroline?”

Tim thinks about it. “I like being Caroline. I think- I’m almost done with this case, y’know? So I should burn my cover afterwards. But, um.” Tim fumbles, trying to find the right words. “I don’t think I’m done being Caroline. Or someone like her. I don’t know.”

Jason nods like that makes sense, even though Tim’s not sure that it does.

Tim keeps going, for some reason. “Like I said before, Caroline doesn’t attract much attention. She’s… she’s completely normal.”

“Is that what it is?” Jason asks. There’s no judgement in his voice, only curiosity. “I mean, is it about wanting to be normal, or wanting to be a girl?”

“Bit of both, maybe?” Tim shrugs. “I think we both know I couldn’t ever do normal, at this point. Not for real.”

Jason laughs at that. “Yeah, no shit, baby bird. We’re all too fucked up for that.”

Tim cracks a smile. “Yeah. You know I couldn’t ever leave the life. We’re all too hooked on it.”

Jason hums in agreement, stirring the potatoes. “But it’s fun to pretend, sometimes.”

“Exactly,” Tim says. “And. And Caroline’s a nice girl. I like getting to be that.”

“I think you are a nice girl,” Jason says.

There’s a rush of different emotions at that, and Tim’s not sure what to do with them all. There’s the protest that pushes up automatically, that he’s not a nice girl. Certainly not the kind of person his parents would have called a nice girl. There’s a flicker of heat, because something about Jason calling him a girl just really does it for him, and everything about that the night before had been unbelievably hot. There’s some ugly shame, because he’s not supposed to like it, and definitely not supposed to get off on it. And there’s a warmth, deep in his chest, that blooms when Jason says that, just as if he means it. It feels almost like contentment. Like happiness.

“I really liked that, last night,” Tim blurts out.

Jason lets out a low chuckle. “Yeah, me too.”

Tim breathes in. “So… are we doing that again?”

Jason grins, sets the spoon down, turns to face him and raises his eyebrows. “I’m game if you are.”

Despite himself, Tim smiles back. “Yeah, I’m game.”

“I like the sound of that, babygirl.”

Tim blushes hard, ears going bright red.

“Is that okay?” Jason cocks his head to the side.

“More than okay,” Tim tells him. “You can call me that anytime.”

Jason smiles. “Okay, babygirl.”

Tim’s ears are burning, but he smiles back, steps forward, and leans in to kiss him. It’s a soft, slow kiss, gentle and exploring in a way that none of their kisses have been so far. Tim relaxes into it, memorizing the way Jason tastes. The warm, firm press of his body leaning against him. The way he smells.

Jason pulls away and smiles again, nudging Tim off him with his shoulder. “Now, here.” He hands him a plate full of hash. “Eat your eggs before they get cold.”

Tim laughs and does, settling down on a barstool to eat his breakfast.

It’s pretty fucking delicious.

**…**

Five days later, Tim is a free man. Well, free, anyway.

His case at the hospital is all wrapped up. Several unscrupulous doctors and admin staff have been arrested. Caroline finished her internship with flying colors, then transferred to a school in Iowa to be closer to her family. Her apartment’s clean, all her clothes and foundational garments safely moved to Tim’s place, and everything else wiped.

Tim’s wearing his own clothes for the first time in a while. He’s also jimmying the lock on the window to Jason’s apartment and swinging his way inside. Jason’s out on patrol, and Tim waits for him.

When Jason gets home, Tim’s sitting on his couch and there’s a couple of pizzas next to him.

Jason pulls himself in through the window and unlatches his helmet. “One of those better not have any fuckin olives.”

Tim rolls his eyes. “No, I ordered nothing but olive pizza, just to spite you.”

“You fuckin would,” Jason says, shedding his leather jacket and pulling his guns out of their holsters. He crosses into the next room to put his gear away and comes back in sweats, shoving the pizzas boxes over to sprawl on the couch. Tim pulls the boxes open to reveal one supreme pizza with no olives and one supreme pizza with no bell peppers, and they dig in.

“I can’t believe you like bell peppers and hate olives,” Tim says, gesturing with a pizza slice. “You have absolutely no taste.”

“Says the person who’s burned all their taste buds off with nasty-ass burnt coffee,” Jason retorts around a mouthful of pizza.

Tim gasps in mock offense. “You take that back about my coffee!”

Jason laughs, and they nail the rest of the pizzas and shove the empty boxes on the floor.

There’s sort of an awkward moment where Tim’s not quite sure what to do next.

“Hey,” Jason says, breaking the silence. “C’mere.” He reaches out and grabs Tim’s wrist, tugging him over. Tim goes, up on his knees on the couch cushion, leaning over where Jason sits sprawled back, resting his hand on the armrest. Jason pulls him into a kiss, soft and slow and sweet. Tim lets out a happy hum as Jason’s arms wrap around him, one coming to gently cup the back of his head, and licks into Jason’s mouth. Jason kisses him again and again, still so sweet, unhurried, and gently adjusts him so that he’s properly in Jason’s lap now, straddling his legs. Everything about it is gentle and loving, and it’s so perfect Tim thinks he might die.

He was hoping so hard, after last time. Not quite daring to believe it. He just. Just wanted to know. To be sure.

Jason pulls back with a smile, hand petting Tim’s head.

“Fuck,” Jason says. “You’re somethin the fuck else.”

Tim smiles, breathlessly. “So it wasn’t just Caroline, then.”

Jason laughs a bit. “No, definitely not. Caroline was nice, don’t get me wrong. But you? You’re fuckin brilliant.” Tim blushes hard at that, ducking his head.

“No, really,” Jason says, voice low and dark. “You’re brilliant. You’re wicked clever and just a little bit terrifying. Even if you do have terrible taste in pizza toppings. You’re somethin fuckin special, Timmy.” Jason gets a wicked grin and raises his eyebrows. “The part where you look hot in a skirt is just icing on the cake.”

“God, Jay,” Tim says. “Hell, you-” and he doesn’t know what to say to any of that, so he surges forward and kisses Jason again, hoping he’ll understand what he means. Jason kisses back like he gets it.

Tim deepens the kiss, moves faster, till they’re making out in earnest and Tim’s rocking into his lap.

Tim pulls off, breathing hard. “I wanna suck your cock again.”

Jason makes a low noise. “Like I’m gonna say no to that. Been dreamin about your fuckin mouth.”

Tim slides off Jason’s lap and onto the floor, onto his knees, settling between Jason’s legs. He reaches up and tugs Jason’s sweatpants down, pulling his cock out.

He takes his time, this time. Unlike their first, frantic fuck in the alley, Tim can go slowly. So he does, stroking Jason’s cock with his hand, taking in the way it feels. He leans down and licks at the head, savoring the way it tastes. He bends down further and licks a broad stripe up the underside, base to tip.

Jason groans, one hand fisting in Tim’s hair at the base of his neck.

Tim licks Jason’s cock a few more times, going around it and exploring every part of it with his tongue. He returns to the head, holding Jason’s cock steady with one hand while he flicks his tongue over the bundle of nerves under the head, watching how it makes Jason’s cock twitch.

Finally, he opens his mouth and pushes onto Jason’s cock. He doesn’t go very far, just taking the head into his mouth. He suckles gently, moving his head back and forth in tiny little movements.

“Fuck, babygirl,” Jason says, voice rough. “So sweet to me.”

Tim makes a soft noise, muffled by the cock in his mouth. He pushes down, slowly, taking Jason’s cock in farther. He gets about halfway before he pulls back, just as slow. He does it again, pushing down, pulling back up.

Jason groans, and Tim loves the sound. His hands tighten in Tim’s hair, and Tim can feel the way his legs tense, the way he’s fighting to keep his hips still as Tim works his cock, keeps moving slowly up and down.

Tim wraps his hand around the base of Jason’s cock and pulls off, looking up at him. Jason’s staring down at him like he’s something beautiful, something precious.

“You can move, if you want,” Tim tells him, and Jason’s eyes flutter closed as he makes a wounded little noise.

Tim wraps his lips around Jason’s cock again, pushing down, pulling back so just the tip’s in his mouth. He does that a few times, before pushing down to halfway and going still, relaxing his mouth around Jason’s cock.

Jason takes the hint and starts to rock his hips up gently, little shallow thrusts, letting out a moan. “God, your _mouth_. So fucking good, Jesus. You want me to fuck your mouth, babygirl?”

Tim lets out a little pleading whine, keeping his mouth and throat relaxed for Jason. Jason tugs him up by the hair, then pushes Tim’s head back down onto his cock with a heavy hand. He does it again, moving Tim up and down his cock.

“So fuckin good,” Jason says. “You take my cock so well.” He tugs Tim up by the hair again and holds him steady, starts moving his hips again. He moves deeper this time, starts really fucking Tim’s throat. Tim loves it, the way Jason fucks his mouth, his cock moving up and down his tongue, pushing into his throat.

Jason starts moving faster, frantic little movements, and Tim knows he’s getting close. He keeps his lips wrapped around Jason’s cock, laves at him with his tongue.

“Fuck,” Jason gasps, “Fuck!” He pushes all the way into Tim’s mouth, bringing Tim’s face flush with him as he comes with a groan. Tim can feel Jason’s cock pulsing against his tongue as he comes, and Tim swallows over and over, taking it all down.

Jason moans and slumps backward, releasing his grip on Tim’s hair, and Tim slides off his cock with a wet pop.

“Come up here,” Jason says, catching Tim’s arm and tugging at him, and Tim pushes himself up and lets Jason pull him into his lap, sitting sideways, Jason’s arm wrapped around his back.

Tim fumbles with his fly, getting his pants open, and Jason’s other hand reaches into Tim’s pants and pulls his cock out. Tim whimpers as Jason starts stroking him. His hands are rough and warm and strong, and Tim gasps as Jason teases gently at the head of his cock. He curls up with his head on Jason’s shoulder, tucking into him.

“Just like that, babygirl,” Jason says, moving his hand faster. “That’s it, so good.”

Tim whimpers, his hips bucking up into Jason’s hand. “Jay. Fuck, Jay, more.”

Jason tightens his grip, jerks him off hard, and it feels so good.

“Jay, fuck, fuck!”

“C’mon, sweetheart, just like that. Come for me, babygirl.”

Tim comes hard with a cry, all over Jason’s hand and his own clothes. This hasn’t been great for his laundry, but god knows he’ll take it if it means getting to feel the way Jason works him through his orgasm, hand moving over his cock as the aftershocks rock through him. Tim collapses, boneless, slumping into Jason’s chest.

“So good,” Jason murmurs, wrapping his arms around Tim, gently rubbing his shoulder with his thumb. “Always so good for me.”

Tim smiles into Jason’s shoulder, absolutely blissed out, relaxing into his arms.

“Are we ever going to make it to a bed?” Tim asks.

“I don’t hear you complaining.”

“Sorry, I thought I just did,” Tim quips.

Jason huffs a laugh at that and presses a kiss onto Tim’s forehead. “We can fuck in a bed next time, babygirl.”

Tim lets out a little laugh. “Sounds good to me.”

**…**

They fall into a pattern, after that.

They break in through each other’s windows. They order pizza, or takeout, or Jason cooks. They snark back and forth at each other across the kitchen, giving each other just as much shit as they always have. They talk about work, or they talk about anything besides work. They bicker about how coffee should be made, what temperature the apartment should be, what pizza toppings are best and which are reprehensible.

They run patrols together. They take down the organ trafficking ring and blow up the pharmaceutical company’s shady side deals warehouse. They infiltrate a mob, chase down a Blackgate breakout, investigate a company that’s a front for arms smuggling, find a new, dangerous drug circulating and stomp it out.

They curl up together on the couch, arms wrapped around each other. They trade light kisses, or hot, heavy ones. Tim spends a night in Jason’s bed, or Jason spends a night in his. They do eventually manage to make it to their beds, but they also fuck on the couch, on the kitchen counters, in the shower. Sometimes Tim wears his own clothes, and sometimes he wears Caroline’s. No matter what he’s wearing, Jason always calls him babygirl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason Todd says trans rights, y'all. Comments are my favorite!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to everyone who commented saying they wanted to read the bike scene! This one's for y'all.
> 
> Huge thank you to my brilliant beta luluwriter for the Motorcycle Safety Tips (TM), helping write the bike stuff bc I don't know how motorcycles work, and generally being awesome!

Caroline bites her lip nervously.

She’s getting ready for her date with Jason. He’s going to pick her up tonight and they’re going out- a treat, cause it’s not like they get nights off very often.

He picked her clothes out for her tonight. Bought them for her and dropped them off, as a surprise. _Wanna take you out, pretty girl,_ Jason had told her. _Will you let me pick out a pretty outfit for you_?

The outfit’s lying on the bed. There’s a tight black miniskirt made out of something stretchy, barely long enough to cover Caroline’s ass. A red top, similarly tight. There’s a pair of boots: black leather, knee-high, with 4-inch stiletto heels. There’s a pair of black silky panties with lace.

And lying on top of the clothes is a butt plug.

It’s a new one. Jason must have bought it just for her, for their date night. It’s not huge, about an inch and a half across. But definitely big enough to keep her open.

Caroline does her makeup first. More dramatic than her usual everyday, smokier and sexier. She fixes her hair next, going without a wig and instead letting her natural black hair fall to her shoulders. Then, she gets the lube and starts fingering herself open, slowly. One finger, then two. Her cock starts to get interested, with the way she’s touching her hole, but she ignores it. She lubes up the plug, braces one knee up on the bed, then slowly starts to push it in. She gets the tip in, then pulls it out, does that a few times, so that when she finally slides it home it goes easily. It feels nice, a gentle fullness. She can feel it as she moves, of course, but it’s not too much, sits comfortably inside her. Caroline pulls the panties on over it, adjusting herself in their tight hold. Then she shimmies into the skintight miniskirt and top.

She tugs the boots on and stands up, walking across the room, testing them out. They’re taller than she usually wears, tall enough that she has to think about each step she takes. It’s kind of frustrating, having her movement impeded so much, having to focus just to walk. But Caroline thinks Jason knew that. Knew exactly what he was doing, making her feel so hobbled and helpless. And that idea makes her so hot she can hardly stand it.

Caroline looks at herself in the mirror, and she barely recognizes herself. The girl staring back at her is like some kind of sex doll, all dolled up and pretty, looking out with wide, eager eyes.

There’s a noise of the door opening.

“Babygirl? You ready?”

“Yeah, hang on,” Caroline calls back. She takes a deep breath, then walks carefully into the living room.

Jason’s standing there, in jeans, motorcycle boots, a tight black t-shirt and his brown leather jacket, dripping bad boy charm like he always does. As soon as he sees her, well. His jaw doesn’t exactly drop, but it’s a near thing, the expression of lust and delight on his face.

“Hey there,” Caroline says, flushing a bit.

“Oh, _babygirl_ ,” Jason growls. “Fuckin hell, you look so good.”

He pulls her in for a kiss, hungry and heavy. His hands trail down to her ass, searching, and his fingers rub between her cheeks over the fabric of the skirt, finding the base of the plug. Caroline squirms at the touch.

“What a good girl you are,” Jason murmurs into her ear, pleased and proud. Then he taps the plug, pushing it deeper inside of Caroline. It makes her make a little noise, the way it jostles inside her.

Jason pulls back and grins, grabbing her hand. “C’mon, baby, let’s go.”

Caroline grins back, flushed and excited. “Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise,” Jason says, leading her outside to where his bike is waiting.

“Can I guess?” Caroline asks.

“Sure, but I’m not gonna tell you,” Jason says with a smirk, handing her the spare helmet. He puts his own on and swings his leg over the bike. He kicks the stand up and settles into the seat before turning the key, and the bike rumbles to life. Jason’s only paying attention to the bike as she stands there, carefully swaying on the too tall heels, helmet on and feeling superfluous. Jason revs the engine, and she can hear the satisfied smile in his voice as he says, “Okay, get on, babygirl.”

It’s not like Caroline doesn’t know how to ride a motorcycle. She does it all the time, and she’s caught a ride with Jason before. But in these heels? It’s going to be interesting. She steps up and puts her hand on his shoulder to steady herself, swinging her leg over the back of the bike. It helps that she’s 4 inches taller than she normally is, cause Jason’s tall and his bike is not short. It’s also much harder because she has to stretch the fabric of the skirt to get her leg up there and balance on the toe of one boot. Spreading her legs like that makes it impossible to forget that there’s a plug inside her, and she instinctively clenches down to keep it from escaping before settling herself on the seat. She pulls her feet up and gets the stiletto heels hooked over the foot pegs, shifting her hips into the seat. Suddenly, the base of the plug is pressed right into the seat of the bike, pushing it as deep inside her as it’ll go, and she bites back a noise at the feeling.

Jason turns his head back slightly towards her and speaks over his shoulder. “Ready, baby?”

Caroline nods behind her helmet, wrapping her arms around him.

He turns back to the road and puts the bike in gear and turns the throttle hard.

The roar of the engine goes straight to the plug, sending vibrations right through her, inside of her. It catches her off guard. Which means she isn’t quite holding on tight enough as he pulls away. Her balance shifts before she catches herself and pulls herself tight against his back. That just shifts her weight, pressing her cock into the seat, and she shudders at the vibration.

Jason drives fast and reckless, zipping and dodging through the city like he owns it. If Caroline didn’t know for a fact Jason could handle a bike at even higher speeds than this in the face of gods and aliens, she might be nervous. Still, she’s got no chance of trying to figure out where they’re going from his path, because she’s too busy holding herself up, trying not to crush her cock. She’s also dealing with the increased friction from floating herself slightly over the seat and being thrown back onto the plug and into the vibration of the bike every time he speeds away from a light. Caroline never knocks her helmet into his, but it takes an awful lot of concentration.

When they finally get to wherever they’re going, he hops a curb and it just slams her back and the plug up and into her and it sends a spike through her entire body. Jason tucks the bike into a protected corner, kills the engine, and settles the bike between his legs, clearly waiting for her to get off. Caroline’s still reeling. She unhooks her heels from the pegs to set her feet down, and her legs just drop, shaking.

“You okay back there?” Jason knows exactly what’s wrong. Caroline can hear it in his smug voice. He knew what he was doing with every hard acceleration, and she wouldn’t be surprised if he picked this parking spot purely for that last little jolt.

She shifts her hands up to his shoulders to swing her leg back over, tensing around the plug again. She takes a little hop backwards cause it’s the only way she’s going to be able to get off in this skirt, but that makes her wobble on her heels. Caroline stands there trying to regain her mental and physical balance while Jason takes out the keys and dismounts himself. She hasn’t quite caught it when he puts his hand out for her helmet. Caroline pulls it off as carefully as possible pulling the cheek pads apart and away from her earrings. She miraculously does not get them caught in the lining of the helmet and yank them out of her ears, but she definitely feels things shift.

Jason locks her helmet to the bike beside his own, then turns back to her and smiles. “Aww babygirl, did that mess your hair up?”

Caroline gives him a look that means _no shit_ as he reaches out to her and straightens her hair, tucking it behind her ear. It only makes Jason grin more, and he grabs her hand and leads her down the street.

They head into a nightclub. It’s dark, punctuated by bright, flashing, spinning lights, and incredibly loud, the electronic music deafening Caroline and the bass sending a vibration right through her chest. It’s crowded, packed with bodies, hot and stuffy the way only a crowded dancefloor can be, and kind of grungy. Around them are plenty of girls dressed more or less like Caroline, in skimpy, tight outfits, dancing on each other or grinding on their dates. It’s not the kind of place any of their family would usually spend their time. It’s perfect.

Jason finds the bar and goes to get them some drinks. Caroline finds herself standing around awkwardly as she waits, slightly back from the crowd near the bar.

There’s a hand on her shoulder. Caroline braces to throw her attacker off before she remembers where she is, who she’s being right now, and twists around instead. There’s a guy standing there. He’s somewhere around her age, maybe a little tipsy, and he smiles at her.

“You here alone?” He has to sort of shout to be heard over the music. Caroline shakes her head, but he keeps going. “Come dance with us!” He nods over towards a small group on one end of the dancefloor.

“No thanks!” Caroline shouts, smiling politely, starting to turn away.

“Aw, c’mon! Come have some fun!”

Suddenly, there’s a possessive arm wrapped tight around Caroline’s waist, a tall, familiar presence. “Got our drinks, babygirl.”

Caroline turns to Jason and smiles up at him. “Thanks.”

“Oh, uh, sorry,” the guy says, then beats a hasty retreat, heading back over to his friends.

Jason leans in close to Caroline’s ear. “Can’t leave you alone for a second.”

Caroline bats her eyes at him, teasing. “What can I say? Must be my sparkling personality.”

Jason smiles, predatory, all full of teeth. “It’s not that, baby.”

He hands her a plastic cup and she knocks it back. She’s not sure what it is, something sugar-sweet and a hot burn of liquor. Jason drinks his too, then tosses their cups and leads her onto the dance floor.

Caroline still has to step carefully in the heels, and she’s not sure she can actually dance worth a damn right now. But that doesn’t seem to matter too much, because Jason steps behind her and pulls her onto him, and all she has to do is stand between his legs and rock with his movements. His arms wrap around her, and she grinds back on him, moving her hips to the beat, reaches an arm up and back, holding onto his shoulder. It’s easy to stay like that, as the music changes and people move around them, stay right where Jason wants her. The alcohol doesn’t do much, but it’s enough to make her blood run hotter and dull the overwhelming noise of the music to just good, rushing over her.

Jason’s hands start to wander, slipping under her shirt and rubbing at her bare skin. Caroline shifts, and feels the way Jason’s cock rubs up against her back, unmistakably hard in his jeans. It makes her squirm, makes her clench down on the plug inside of her. She pushes back onto him, teasing, grinding her ass on Jason’s cock, feeling the way it makes his hips twitch.

“Oh, babygirl,” Jasons says in her ear, low and dark. His hand trails down and slips under the hem of her skirt, a light, teasing touch. “Just look at you.”

Jason grabs her then and hauls her off him, drags her across the floor into a dark corner, pulls her into a bathroom. He ducks into a stall and shoves her up against the wall, leans down to kiss her.

“Now what am I gonna do with you?” Jason says, pushing his body up against hers. He rocks his hips, brushing the bulge in his jeans against Caroline’s own hard cock. “Getting me all worked up like that.”

Caroline grins, grinding up against him. “I bet I could think of something.”

Jason’s hand slams up fast, grabbing her by the throat and shoving her head back into the wall. “Is that so, babygirl?” He squeezes, making Caroline choke and sputter. “I bet I have a better idea.”

Jason releases his grip on her throat, then grabs her by the shoulders and pushes down. Caroline falls onto her knees on the filthy bathroom floor, whimpering. It makes her painfully hard, the way Jason throws her around, the way he shoves her onto the floor. She looks up at him, and he’s got that dark, dangerous smile, the one that says she’s gonna get fucked till she cries.

Jason unzips his pants and pulls his cock out, grabbing Caroline by the hair and tugging her down onto it. She swallows it down, savoring the taste, the weight of it in her mouth.

Jason doesn’t waste any time, starts fucking her throat hard, and it’s all Caroline can do not to choke, to take what he gives her.

“Just like that, baby,” Jason says. He pushes her so the back of her head’s pressing painfully hard into the wall of the bathroom, pinning her as he fucks her throat. “Take it for me, that’s it.”

Caroline relaxes her throat and takes it, lets him fuck her into the dirty bathroom wall, takes tiny little breaths down the back of her throat. Jason’s gorgeous like this, and she looks up at him as best she can from this angle, watching the way his face changes as he uses her mouth like an animal, expression full of pleasure.

“Getting close, babygirl,” Jason says, breathing heavy. “You better swallow. Don’t wanna get any on your pretty outfit. Don’t get it on your face, or they’ll all know what you’ve been up to.”

Caroline feels a rush of heat through her, cock twitching at the words. Jason comes with a final deep thrust, biting his hand to keep himself quiet, and Caroline swallows and swallows, taking down every last drop.

Jason pets her hair softly before pulling out of her mouth, tucking himself away in his pants. He reaches a hand down to Caroline, who takes it, lets him pull her up, wobbling on her heels, and pull her in for a soft kiss. She tries to grind on him, get his thigh between her legs, but Jason pushes her off with strong hands, keeps her away.

“Aren’t you gonna let me-?” Caroline asks, though she thinks she knows the answer.

“Just taking the edge off, babygirl,” Jason tells her, a wicked gleam in his eye. He slips a hand up her skirt, slides a finger under her panties and pushes at the base of the plug, making Caroline buck her hips and let out a high pitched noise. “Gotta keep you nice and warm for me.”

Caroline shudders. She knows it won’t help, but she can’t help the way her legs spread, the way she pushes back into Jason’s hand, silently begging him to touch her, fuck her, do _something_. But Jason just takes his hand away and steps back.

“Come on,” Jason says. “I wanna keep dancing.”

Caroline bites back a moan, and lets Jason drag her back into the club.

They dance a bit more, Caroline letting Jason move her where he wants her. It’s still abrasively noisy and crowded and Jason’s hands on her are grounding, his body moving against her back like an anchor in the cacophony of the club. The arousal doesn’t go away, exactly, not with the plug in her hole and the way Jason keeps grabbing her. But it does go down a bit, to a manageable simmer, and Caroline rides on the feeling, lets herself float through it, lets the noise and the crowd and the heat wash over her.

More men pass by and give her glances up and down, like she’s a piece of meat. Caroline knows Jason notices, by the way he grabs her tighter, slides his hands over her body possessively, staking a claim. He’s getting all worked up again, watching the way the other men in the club watch Caroline dance on him. Caroline just hopes that soon he’ll take her home and do something about it.

It’s not too much longer when Jason leans in close and speaks in her ear. “Let’s get out of here.”

Caroline nods and follows him outside. It’s a relief, the relative quiet and fresh air of the city after the noisy, stuffy club, and Caroline’s happy to follow Jason to his bike, pull her helmet on and slide behind him.

This time, when the engine roars to life and the bike starts rumbling, Caroline’s at least ready for it. But that doesn’t stop the tiny hitch in her breath as the plug starts vibrating inside her, teasing at her prostate, making the vibrations through her cock so much worse. It takes her arousal from a background state to something sharp and desperate, and Caroline clings tight to Jason the whole ride, shuddering with need.

By the time they finally get home, Caroline’s a trembling mess.

She gets off the bike, manages to get her helmet off with shaky hands. Jason pulls her inside, slams the door shut behind them, then grabs her and gives her a long kiss.

“You did so good tonight, baby,” Jason murmurs, and Caroline lets out a high pitched, needy sound.

“Jay, please?” Caroline asks, blinking up at him.

Jason chuckles, a low, dark sound. “Can you keep being good for me, babygirl?”

Caroline nods desperately. She’s so hard it hurts, so worked up, but she wants to be good.

Jason leads her over to the armchair and settles himself in, moves Caroline till she’s standing between his spread legs. “Turn around for me.”

She does, slightly shaky on her high heels.

“Now bend over.”

Caroline braces her legs shoulder-width apart, and slowly, trying to keep her balance, bends over, till her back is parallel with the ground.

“So good, babygirl.” Jason’s voice is dark and raspy, full of sex. “Now grab your ankles.”

Caroline slowly inches her hands down and gets hold of the boots, letting her hair drag against the ground. Jason’s hands slide up her legs, pushing the tight skirt up until it’s bunched up above her hips, then pulls the panties down her legs, till they’re stretched between her ankles. He taps at the base of the plug again and she whines, fighting to stay still.

“Babygirl,” Jason says. “Tell me what you want, baby.”

“Fuck me,” Caroline begs. “Please, Jason, I’ve been waiting all night.”

Jason grabs the base of the plug again, starts to tug on it. The movement sends a shock through Caroline’s system, and Jason pushes it back in, pulls it out just a little, fucking her with the plug.

“Look at you,” Jason says, his voice all sultry and smug. “Such a little whore for me, aren’t you?”

Caroline inhales sharply as Jason pulls the plug out so the widest part is at her entrance, then shoves it back in. “Yes,” Caroline gasps. “I’m your little cock whore.”

“You were such a good girl tonight,” Jason tells her, twisting the plug. “So good, letting me use your pretty mouth, keeping this inside you all night. You think everybody saw what a good slut you are for me?”

Caroline keens at his words, drinking up his praise. She’s starting to shake from holding herself bent over, balancing on the heels. “Yes, they did, yes-”

“I know they did, babygirl,” Jason says. “Everyone was staring at you, you pretty little slut. They all want to get their hands on your greedy little pussy. But I’m the only one who gets to.”

“Yes, Jason, please,” Caroline whimpers. “Only you, please.”

Jason pulls the plug out, and Caroline feels so empty without it, just wants to be full again, and she whines.

“I know, babygirl,” Jason says in a low growly voice. “You just need your little pussy filled, don’t you?”

“Yes, please, _please_ -“

“Please what, babygirl? Use your words.”

“Please fuck me,” Caroline begs. “Please fill up my pussy, please give me your cock, Jason, please!”

Jason makes a pleased noise, then leans back in his chair. “Okay, babygirl. You can c’mere now.”

Caroline pushes herself up on trembling legs and turns around. Jason’s looking at her like he’s going to eat her alive, lounging back in the armchair. He’s grabbed a bottle of lube and is slicking himself up, cock pulled out of his pants again, one hand stroking it lazily.

“Come here, babygirl,” Jason orders again.

Caroline steps out of the panties, kicking them away, and climbs into his lap, straddling his legs, lining herself up with his cock. Before she can slide down, Jason grabs her, holds her still. “What are you, baby?”

Caroline bites her lip and meets Jason’s eyes. “I’m your little baby slut. I let you fuck me anywhere you want to. I wear anything you tell me to. I’ll do anything you want. Because I’m your babygirl cockwhore.”

Jason’s eyes flash and he pulls her down hard, shoving himself in her hole, and Caroline cries out. It feels so fucking good, finally having Jason’s cock in her, finally getting fucked the way she needs to.

“Yeah, you are,” Jason says, dark and gravely. “My perfect baby slut. Ride me, babygirl. Fuck yourself on my cock. Show me how much you love it when I use you.”

Caroline does, fucking herself hard onto Jason’s cock, riding him desperately. Jason grabs her wrists and holds them behind her back, making her push herself up and down with her legs, which are already burning but she doesn’t care. Her face falls into Jason’s shoulder, unable to keep herself up.

It feels so good, Jason rubbing up inside of her, pushing into her prostate, the way her cock is rubbing against the fabric of Jason’s shirt, and she’s already so close, so worked up from being held on edge so long.

“Gonna make me come,” Caroline gasps out. “Fuck, Jason, please-”

“Don’t you dare,” Jason growls. “Don’t you fucking dare, you little bitch.”

Caroline makes an embarrassing noise. “Jason, please?”

“Not till I’m finished with you,” Jason tells her, fucking hard into her hole, making her gasp and tremble with every thrust.

Caroline struggles weakly against Jason’s grip around her wrists, but Jason keeps her in place, pushing her to keep riding him. “Please?”

“No.”

Caroline lets out a little whimper, trying to shift her hips so her cock’s not grinding so hard into Jason’s stomach, trying to keep herself from coming. Jason shifts both wrists into one of his hands and uses the other to grab her by the hair, yanking hard and pulling pull her till she’s sitting up. It takes the friction away from her cock, leaves it bouncing in the air between them, unable to finish.

“Make me come, babygirl,” Jason says. “Go on, baby.”

Caroline rocks her hips, pushes her aching legs to move, fucks herself on Jason’s cock. She can do it, she can be good, make him come again.

“Oh yeah, baby,” Jason groans. “Just like that, babygirl. My perfect. Little. Whore.”

Every word is punctuated by a thrust deep into Caroline’s hole, till Jason groans and pulls her all the way down. “Fuck!” Jason comes with a shout, buried deep inside her, and she squeezes down, feels the way his cock twitches inside her, filling her up with hot come.

“Jason,” Caroline gets out, a broken, choked noise. She can’t possibly wait any longer, she’s so on edge it hurts, she needs to come so bad-

Jason grins up at her, panting. “What do you want, baby?”

“Let me _come_ , dammit-”

“That’s not how you ask nicely, babygirl,” Jason says, mocking. “You know better. Beg pretty for me.”

Caroline twists in his arms, flushing in embarrassment. “Please. Please may I come, Jason, please?”

Jason surges up to kiss her, fucking his tongue into her mouth. “See, babygirl? Was that so hard?” His hand wraps around her cock, and Caroline moans in sweet relief. “Come for me, sweetheart. Come on my cock, that’s it.”

It barely takes anything before Caroline cries out in sheer pleasure, coming all over Jason’s hand and both of their clothes as she whites out. Her whole body spasms as she finally gets to come, so wound up, so desperate for release. Then she collapses, completely boneless in Jason’s arms.

“So good, baby,” Jason murmurs, petting her back. “Always so good.” He leans back in the armchair, pulling her with him. Caroline rests on Jason’s chest, his cock still inside her, ignoring the mess.

Caroline wriggles in contentment, soaking up Jason’s praise, cuddling in close to him. “I love date night,” she mumbles sleepily.

Jason laughs. “Yeah, me too.” He presses a kiss to the top of her head, petting her shoulder gently. “Love you, babygirl.”

Caroline smiles into Jason’s shirt, happy and sated, sleepy and safe. “Love you too, Jay.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason tries to figure out who that Caroline girl was, and why she knew his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for all the lovely people who commented wanting to see Jason's moment of realization, when he figures out who Caroline is! This takes place immediately after chapter 1, concurrent with parts of chapter 2. Hope you all enjoy!

Jason jerks up in bed, suddenly wide awake.

He hadn’t told Caroline his real name. He’s _damn_ sure of that. It’s too risky, that someone might track down an old photo of him and start asking questions about why he’s not dead like he’s supposed to be. Or worse, figuring out who the Red Hood _really_ is. He’d never tell it to some random bar hookup.

So Caroline must have recognized him.

Worse than that. She recognized him and knew not to let him know she recognized him. She tried to hide that she knew who he was. And very nearly succeeded.

If she knows that much, how much does she know?

Jason swings his legs out of bed. He’s not getting any fucking sleep tonight, that’s for damn sure. He has a medical student to track down.

**…**

“Where’d you even meet this girl?”

Jason sighs, exasperated. “At a bar.”

Barbara snorts over the comms line. “Sure you did.” Jason can hear her typing away, though. He really hopes that means that she’s looking her up for him. “Wanna try that again?”

Jason grimaces. “Met her at the hospital. She’s a med student.” Jason drums his fingers on the table impatiently. “I’m working a case. One of their drug suppliers.” That much is true, at least. Jason’s always working on the dirty pharmaceutical companies. Call it one of his pet projects.

“And what, you think she’s involved?”

“Something like that,” Jason says. “Can you find her for me?”

“I’m sorry, did you just ask whether I’m capable of finding a single medical student’s records?” Barbara snarks.

Jason rolls his eyes. “Right, stupid question. _Will_ you? Please?”

“Yeah, alright,” Barbara says, and Jason very nearly punches the air in victory. It’s not like he _couldn’t_ hack into every single Gotham hospital and comb through records by himself. But he knows Oracle already has access to all of them, and it’ll be way faster and easier this way. “Tell me about this girl.”

“Her first name’s Caroline,” Jason says. “Don’t know her last name. She’s 5 foot 6, brown hair, blue eyes.” He debates telling Babs that Caroline is trans, but, well. That probably wouldn’t be any help in tracking her down, anyway and he doesn’t really want to explain why he knows what’s in Caroline’s pants.

There’s a long pause. The click-clacking of Barbara’s keyboard disappears.

“Babs?” Jason asks.

“Yeah, I’m still here,” Barbara says finally. “Look, Jason.” There’s another pause. “You should really talk to Tim.”

Jason frowns at the sudden jump in topic. “Why?”

“Cause he’s also working a case at Gotham General,” Barbara says. “I think your Caroline does her internship there. Tim’s been digging around General for a while, he’ll be able to tell you more than I can.”

It’s not like Barbara knows why Jason’s been avoiding Tim lately. At least, Jason really hopes Babs doesn’t know. Cause if Barbara knows about Jason’s stupid fuckin crush on goddamn _Timmy_ , of all people, he’s never gonna hear the fuckin end of it.

Jason sighs. “Fine.”

“You’re welcome,” Barbara says pointedly.

“Thanks for nothing,” Jason says flippantly.

“You got it, kid,” Barbara says, just as sassy. “Anytime.” Her voice softens. “Really, Jason, anytime.”

It’s her earnest tone that really does a fuckin one-two punch to Jason’s chest, and he closes his eyes, listening intently to Babs’ voice over the line. “Thanks, Babs,” Jason says again, quiet and serious this time.

“Talk to Tim,” Barbara says firmly, and then there’s a _click_ as she hangs up.

Jason sighs heavily. Well. Guess he better go pay Timmy a visit, then.

**…**

It’s early hours of the morning when the Red Hood climbs through Tim’s window. Tim is working at his computer, pointedly ignoring Jason, pretending like he hasn’t noticed him. Stubborn little shit, Jason thinks fondly, before internally kicking himself. _Stop pining like some dumb fuck puppy and get to the fuckin point._

“A little bird told me you were looking into Gotham General,” Jason says.

“More like a little Oracle,” Tim says, and Jason rolls his eyes under the helmet. Not like there’s ever been a bat who wasn’t a sassy fucker, but Christ, Timmy, that’s not fuckin necessary.

“What dirty secrets did you find?” Jason asks. He’s standing directly behind Tim’s chair, the better to see over his head and look at his computer. There doesn’t seem to be anything about the hospital on screen, though, just a completely unrelated arms smuggling ring and some Arkham data.

“Someone’s selling body parts,” Tim says. He’s still typing up some report or other, not looking at Jason. God knows Timmy can get absorbed in his work, but that hardly seems like enthralling stuff, just average, boring busy work. “Nothing to do with your drugs case.”

Jason tries to think of a way he can get out of this without asking for Tim’s help, but nothing comes to mind. Anyway, he trusts Babs to point him in the right direction. “I’m looking for someone.”

Tim spins around in his chair, finally deigning to turn and face Jason, arching an eyebrow. “So?”

Jason tries not to get too exasperated. Like it’s not fuckin obvious what he wants. “So, you’re the stalker extraordinaire. Find her for me.” Jason tries not to wince after hearing those words spit out of his mouth. Of all the unfair things to bring up, that one’s a low blow, and they both know it.

Unsurprisingly, Timmy doesn’t like that answer. “Okay, first of all, you shouldn’t insult people when you ask for their help,” Tim says acidly. “Second of all, I’m busy. Do it yourself.”

Fuck. If Babs won’t give him the details and Tim won’t help, this is going to be way harder than it needs to be. And Jason _needs_ to find Caroline again. He needs to figure out why the fuck she knows his name, and just how much of a threat she is. “C’mon, Tim, just do it. I need to find her.”

There’s a weird look in Tim’s eyes. Jason’s not sure what it is. Caution? Like Jason’s about to go off the rails again or something. Or judgement, maybe. No, it’s something else, Jason’s pretty sure. There’s something naggingly familiar about it, but Jason can’t quite put his finger on it.

“Why?” Tim asks finally.

“I just fucking do, okay?” The words come out harsher than Jason means them too, but jesus fuck, this is a waste of time. Especially if Tim won’t help him after all. “Can you help me or not?”

Tim rolls his eyes at him, but he finally agrees. “Okay, fine.” Tim spins the chair back around and starts going through a database of files. There’s a short silence as Tim does some more typing.

“Okay, here,” Tim says, and a university student record pops up on his screen. “She’s a student at GU’s medical program, does her internship at Mercy.”

Jason’s brow furrows. Babs definitely said that Caroline was at General. Tim’s working a case at General, not at Mercy. Babs seemed to know something, more than she was saying. Something about Caroline, maybe? Or about Tim’s case?

“Why the hell is this girl so important, anyway?” Tim asks, looking back at Jason

 _Why the hell are you trying to throw me off the scent, Replacement?_ Jason doesn’t say it, but he’s sure as fuck thinking it.

“Thanks for the tip,” Jason says instead.

With that, Jason beats it. He’s not going to find anything else out by talking to Tim, that much is fuckin clear. And besides, he needs to go do some digging around Gotham General.

**…**

In the end, Jason just goes straight for a stakeout. It’s a classic for a reason. And luckily, there’s just the one back door that the med students come and go by. So, Jason parks his ass across the street from it and spends four extremely boring nights watching Gotham General Hospital.

Caroline had said she worked early shifts, so Jason starts there. But it quickly becomes apparent that needing to leave for an early shift was just code for wanting to leave the alley. Which would be a perfectly acceptable white lie from a normal girl. One who didn’t know Jason’s fucking _name_.

Jason starts switching up the times he shows up to stakeout, trying to catch Caroline either coming or going.

Finally, on the fifth night, around 10pm, he catches a glimpse of a familiar mousey-brown head of hair walking up the street towards the hospital, heading for the student’s entrance. He switches the zoom on his helmet’s lenses, and yeah, that’s definitely Caroline. Now all he has to do is wait for her to come back out.

**…**

By the time Caroline finally finishes her shift, Jason is damn near antsy. Stakeouts are the fuckin worst, this awful combination of stressful and boring. There’s entirely too many hours of waiting, and not nearly enough hours of things happening. Most of the time, there’s zero hours of things happening and zero payoff.

But about ten hours later, Jason hits the payoff, because Caroline walks out the door. Ten seconds later, the Red Hood starts to follow her, shadowing her path from the rooftops.

Jason’s careful to stay out of Caroline’s line of sight. He doesn’t want to tip her off that she’s being followed. If the last time was any indication, she’s more than capable of shaking a tail. And someone who can shake _him_ , in his own damn city? No telling what else she’s capable of doing, or how dangerous she might be in a fight. Jason remembers her slamming him against a brick wall, deceptively fast and strong. He should have wondered how she knew how to do that. He might have wondered, if all the blood hadn’t been rushing directly away from his brain at the time. _One of these fuckin days, I’ll meet a hot buff girl who doesn’t have some kind of terrible fuckin secret. But apparently not this time._

Anyway, he’s not going to fight Caroline tonight. Probably.

He needs to figure out how much she knows, and how much of a problem she’s going to be. Jason really hopes this is some kind of fluke, someone saying their ex’s name or whatever and just getting super fuckin lucky. Otherwise, things might get pretty messy, pretty fast.

It’s actually not too long of a walk to Caroline’s apartment. She’s pretty close to the hospital. Pretty close to that bar they met in, too. Jason waits as she goes into the building, and then- _there_ , a light turns on, a window on the fourteenth floor.

Jason finds a perch on a building across the way, and zooms in on the window with the helmet’s screen. There’s blinds, but they’re open, and Jason has a pretty good view. It’s a pretty nice, normal apartment. Not any kind of crapfest hideyhole like Jason likes to use for his safehouses. Nothing too fancy or attention-grabbing, or too nice for a med student. Exactly the kind of cookie-cutter apartment you’d pick if you didn’t want to be noticed, if you were trying to create a persona that’d blend in.

Caroline drops her bag off by the door, toes off her non-slip shoes, and starts making her way towards the bedroom. She strips off her scrubs as she walks, shimmying out of them and chucking them to the ground, and when she gets to the (messy, unmade) bed, she flops down on it face-first with a long groan. After a minute, she reaches behind her back and unhooks her bra, sliding it off and chucking it and its inserts in the general direction of the nightstand, before rolling over onto her back and grabbing her phone.

From his birds-eye view on the next rooftop, Jason drums his fingers on the concrete half-wall impatiently. He needs to see her damn _face_. Without all the makeup on, that is. That’s the whole reason for following her home, instead of dropping out of the sky in an alleyway and finding out just how well Caroline can fight. Her makeup will interfere with facial recognition, even if she hadn’t done it that way on purpose (and Jason suspects she very well might have.) Jason needs to get a clean shot of her face so he can run it through Bruce’s databases and see if he can find out just who the fuck he’s up against.

Caroline does not seem to want to cooperate, though. She stays like that for a while, just scrolling through on her phone. At one point, she reaches into her panties to readjust herself- probably untucking, Jason thinks. But goes back to whatever she’s doing on her phone that Jason can’t see from this angle.

And then. And _then_.

Caroline starts moving her hand over her crotch, rubbing her palm against it slowly. Her hips start to rock up into her hand, and a bulge starts to become clearly visible in her panties.

And it’s at this point that Jason starts to wonder if he should really leave.

On the one hand, he doesn’t want to lose visual and give Caroline a chance to escape. On the other, continuing to watch would be a huge violation of privacy. Also, Jason’s 99% certain this is not an elaborate ruse, and Caroline is not planning some kind of escape attempt with her dick in her hand. Caroline chooses that moment to toss the phone aside, her mouth opening like she’s moaning, and she tugs the panties down, her cock springing free of them. And Jason remembers what a violation of privacy it was for her to fuck him without telling him she knew who he was, and, well. He doesn’t look away, and Caroline starts to jerk off in earnest, hand moving fast over her cock.

Jason would be lying if he said his pants situation wasn’t getting just a little bit tight, watching Caroline fuck into her hand. In fact, it’s downright uncomfortable, under his cup, and Jason shifts where he’s standing, trying to take some of the pressure off.

Caroline rolls over then, facing away from the window. Jason bites back his disappointment- _you’re not here for a goddamn show, stop thinking with your cock_ \- before he sees that Caroline’s reaching for the nightstand, then rolling back onto her back, slicking up her fingers with the lube she grabbed. She pulls her knees up to her chest and wide, unintentionally giving Jason a perfect view of her ass, and Jason’s cock twitches in his pants, remembering how hot and tight her sweet little hole felt when he got his fingers in it.

 _Not here for the show_ , Jason reminds himself.

Caroline pushes one finger into her ass- _her pussy, she liked it when Jason called it her pussy_ \- then quickly adds a second, fucking them roughly, her other hand getting some more lube and starting to work her cock again. She looks so pretty like this, all laid out on the bed, her head tilted back, fucking her fingers into her pussy like her very life depends on it.

 _This already got you in trouble once before_ , Jason thinks sternly to himself- well, to his dick, mostly, which is starting to ache, straining against its confines in his armor. _Keep your dick in your fucking pants this time._

And then Caroline spreads her legs wider, adding a third finger, and her face screws up in this expression of overwhelmed pleasure, one of the filthiest things Jason’s ever seen.

And Jason thinks, _Yeah, fuck that._

He undoes the catches on his armor hurriedly, shoving his cup out of the way so he can pull it cock out and start tugging on it. He doesn’t bother taking his gloves off or getting lube out, just works his cock hard and rough, trying to get himself there quickly. It’s too much friction, but Jason doesn’t give a fuck, watching as Caroline gives what must be a gasp, burying her fingers as deep as she can into her pretty little pussy.

She must be rubbing at her prostate, crooking her fingers so she can get at that special spot, her face all tense with concentration. _Aw, baby. Are your fingers too short to reach? You need some help there?_

But it must be enough, because just a few seconds later, Caroline’s coming, mouth opening and closing as she gasps through it, her cock jumping as it shoots come all over her stomach, her tight little hole squeezing down over and over. Jason can barely tear his eyes away from the gorgeous sight, but at the last second, he thinks to look up to Caroline’s face.

He’s not sure what he expected. But it’s easy to read her lips, to see what she’s saying over and over again as she comes.

 _Jason_.

And Jason just completely fucking loses it, white-hot heat rushing through him as he comes all over the concrete, right there on the rooftop, at the sight of Caroline fucking herself and coming while saying his goddamned name again.

Jason slumps forwards onto the half-wall, panting through the aftershocks, eyes closed. He takes a few moments to let it rush through him, breathing heavy. And then another few moments to remember what a spectacularly bad idea that just was, jerking off on a rooftop while in his Red Hood suit, when the skyline’s crawling with Bats, when Oracle has eyes on every corner, when any shitty villain could have seen it and gone about finding out just who the fuck the Red Hood is. Jason groans, and moves about tucking himself back into his pants and re-fastening his armor.

By the time Jason looks up, Caroline has already gotten up off the bed. She moves over to the dresser and pulls out an old, comfy-looking pair of baggy boxers, and tugs them on. Caroline moves over to the mirror, next, and goes about taking her wig off, undoing the bobby pins and sliding off the wig cap underneath, shaking her hair out. To Jason’s surprise, her natural hair underneath it isn’t a color match for the wig. It’s much darker, a tousle of black hair. Then, she grabs a makeup wipe and starts cleaning her face off.

It’s not the face that does it. Later, Jason thinks if he had been able to recognize the face, he would have figured it out much sooner. No, he doesn’t ping it until Caroline moves the wipe down further, cleaning off her neck and chest.

Jason has a clear view of Caroline’s reflection in the mirror. She rubs some more concealer off, revealing a scar on one side of her neck. It’s a thick, white, ugly scar, like someone tried to slit her throat open once. It’s eerily familiar, like another scar that Jason has spent entirely too much time thinking about.

Caroline ducks down to grab something, then sits back up in front of the mirror, makeup mostly gone now. And suddenly, Jason’s looking at a familiar figure, with slightly long black hair, tired blue eyes, and an easily recognized pattern of scars.

Oh.

_Oh._

Oh, _fuck_.

Jason just barely manages not to fall off the fuckin roof.

His mind’s racing, trying to figure out how in the fuck he could have been so goddamn _stupid_. Of all the fuckin ways to hook up with the boy- _person_ , Jason corrects himself, girl maybe? - that you’re into, he’s gotta say. This one really takes the fuckin cake.

One other thought pierces through the haze of shock.

_It’s a really good fuckin thing I didn’t try to kill Caroline._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are my favorite!


End file.
